1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns variants of polypeptides comprising an Fc region. More particularly, the present invention concerns Fc region-containing polypeptides that have altered effector function as a consequence of one or more amino acid substitutions in the Fc region of the nonvariant polypeptide. The invention also relates to novel immune complexes and an assay for determining binding of an analyte, such as an Fc region-containing polypeptide, to a receptor.
2. Description of Related Art
Antibodies are proteins, which exhibit binding specificity to a specific antigen. Native antibodies are usually heterotetrameric glycoproteins of about 150,000 daltons, composed of two identical light (L) chains and two identical heavy (H) chains. Each light chain is linked to a heavy chain by one covalent disulfide bond, while the number of disulfide linkages varies between the heavy chains of different immunoglobulin isotypes. Each heavy and light chain also has regularly spaced intrachain disulfide bridges. Each heavy chain has at one end a variable domain (VH) followed by a number of constant domains. Each light chain has a variable domain at one end (VL) and a constant domain at its other end; the constant domain of the light chain is aligned with the first constant domain of the heavy chain, and the light chain variable domain is aligned with the variable domain of the heavy chain. Particular amino acid residues are believed to form an interface between the light and heavy chain variable domains.
The term xe2x80x9cvariablexe2x80x9d refers to the fact that certain portions of the variable domains differ extensively in sequence among antibodies and are responsible for the binding specificity of each particular antibody for its particular antigen. However, the variability is not evenly distributed through the variable domains of antibodies. It is concentrated in three segments called complementarity determining regions (CDRs) both in the light chain and the heavy chain variable domains. The more highly conserved portions of the variable domains are called the framework regions (FR). The variable domains of native heavy and light chains each comprise four FR regions, largely adopting a xcex2-sheet configuration, connected by three CDRs, which form loops connecting, and in some cases forming part of, the xcex2-sheet structure. The CDRs in each chain are held together in close proximity by the FR regions and, with the CDRs from the other chain, contribute to the formation of the antigen binding site of antibodies (see Kabat et al., Sequences of Proteins of Immunological Interest, 5th Ed. Public Health Service, National Institutes of Health, Bethesda, Md. (1991)).
The constant domains are not involved directly in binding an antibody to an antigen, but exhibit various effector functions. Depending on the amino acid sequence of the constant region of their heavy chains, antibodies or immunoglobulins can be assigned to different classes. There are five major classes of immunoglobulins: IgA, IgD, IgE, IgG and IgM, and several of these may be further divided into subclasses (isotypes), e.g. IgG1, IgG2, IgG3, and IgG4; IgA1 and IgA2. The heavy chain constant regions that correspond to the different classes of immunoglobulins are called xcex1, xcex4, xcex5, xcex3, and xcexc, respectively. Of the various human immunoglobulin classes, only human IgG1, IgG2, IgG3 and IgM are known to activate complement.
A schematic representation of the native IgG1 structure is shown in FIG. 1, where the various portions of the native antibody molecule are indicated. Papain digestion of antibodies produces two identical antigen binding fragments, called Fab fragments, each with a single antigen binding site, and a residual xe2x80x9cFcxe2x80x9d fragment, whose name reflects its ability to crystallize readily. The crystal structure of the human IgG Fc region has been determined (Deisenhofer, Biochemistry 20:2361-2370 (1981)). In human IgG molecules the Fc region is generated by papain cleavage N-terminal to Cys 226. The Fc region is central to the effector functions of antibodies.
The effector functions mediated by the antibody Fc region can be divided into two categories: (1) effector functions that operate after the binding of antibody to an antigen (these functions involve the participation of the complement cascade or Fc receptor (FcR)-bearing cells); and (2) effector functions that operate independently of antigen binding (these functions confer persistence in the circulation and the ability to be transferred across cellular barriers by transcytosis). Ward and Ghetie, Therapeutic Immunology 2:77-94 (1995).
While binding of an antibody to the requisite antigen has a neutralizing effect that might prevent the binding of a foreign antigen to its endogenous target (e.g. receptor or ligand), binding alone may not remove the foreign antigen. To be efficient in removing and/or destructing foreign antigens, an antibody should be endowed with both high affinity binding to its antigen, and efficient effector functions.
C1q and two serine proteases, C1r and C1s, form the complex C1, the first component of the complement dependent cytotoxicity (CDC) pathway. C1q is a hexavalent molecule with a molecular weight of approximately 460,000 and a structure likened to a bouquet of tulips in which six collagenous xe2x80x9cstalksxe2x80x9d are connected to six globular head regions. Burton and Woof, Advances in Immunol. 51:1-84 (1992). To activate the complement cascade, it is necessary for C1q to bind to at least two molecules of IgG1, IgG2, or IgG3 (the consensus is that IgG4 does not activate complement), but only one molecule of IgM, attached to the antigenic target. Ward and Ghetie, Therapeutic Immunology 2:77-94 (1995) at page 80.
Based upon the results of chemical modifications and crystallographic studies, Burton et al. (Nature, 288:338-344 (1980)) proposed that the binding site for the complement subcomponent C1q on IgG involves the last two (C-terminal) xcex2-strands of the CH2 domain. Burton later suggested (Molec. Immunol., 22(3):161-206 (1985)) that the region comprising amino acid residues 318 to 337 might be involved in complement fixation.
Duncan and Winter (Nature 332:738-40 (1988)), using site directed mutagenesis, reported that Glu318, Lys320 and Lys322 form the binding site to C1q. The data of Duncan and Winter were generated by testing the binding of a mouse IgG2b isotype to guinea pig C1q. The role of Glu318, Lys320 and Lys322 residues in the binding of C1q was confirmed by the ability of a short synthetic peptide containing these residues to inhibit complement mediated lysis. Similar results are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,648,260 issued on Jul. 15, 1997, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,624,821 issued on Apr. 29, 1997.
The residue Pro331 has been implicated in C1q binding by analysis of the ability of human IgG subclasses to carry out complement mediated cell lysis. Mutation of Ser331 to Pro331 in IgG4 conferred the ability to activate complement. (Tao et al., J. Exp. Med., 178:661-667 (1993); Brekke et al., Eur. J. Immunol., 24:2542-47 (1994)).
From the comparison of the data of the Winter group, and the Tao et al. and Brekke et al. papers, Ward and Ghetie concluded in their review article that there are at least two different regions involved in the binding of C1q: one on the xcex2-strand of the CH2 domain bearing the Glu318, Lys320 and Lys322 residues, and the other on a turn located in close proximity to the same xcex2-strand, and containing a key amino acid residue at position 331.
Other reports suggested that human IgG1 residues Lys235, and Gly237, located in the lower hinge region, play a critical role in complement fixation and activation. Xu et al., J. Immunol. 150:152A (Abstract) (1993). WO94/29351 published Dec. 22, 1994 reports that amino acid residues necessary for C1q and FcR binding of human IgG1 are located in the N-terminal region of the CH2 domain, i.e. residues 231 to 238.
It has further been proposed that the ability of IgG to bind C1q and activate the complement cascade also depends on the presence, absence or modification of the carbohydrate moiety positioned between the two CH2 domains (which is normally anchored at Asn297). Ward and Ghetie, Therapeutic Immunology 2:77-94 (1995) at page 81.
Effector functions can also be mediated by the interaction of the Fc region of an antibody with Fc receptors (FcRs), which are specialized cell surface receptors on hematopoietic cells. Fc receptors belong in the immunoglobulin superfamily, and have been shown to mediate both the removal of antibody-coated pathogens by phagocytosis of immune complexes, and the lysing of erythrocytes and various other cellular targets (e.g. tumor cells) coated with the corresponding antibody, via antibody dependent cell mediated cytotoxicity (ADCC). Van de Winkel and Anderson, J. Leuk. Biol. 49:511-24 (1991).
FcRs are defined by their specificity for immunoglobulin isotypes; Fc receptors for IgG antibodies are referred to as Fcxcex3R, for IgE as Fcxcex5R, for IgA as Fcxcex1R and so on. Three subclasses of gamma receptors have been identified: Fcxcex3RI (CD64), Fcxcex3RII (CD32) and Fcxcex3RIII (CD16). Because each Fcxcex3R subclass is encoded by two or three genes, and alternative RNA spicing leads to multiple transcripts, a broad diversity in Fcxcex3R isoforms exists. The three genes encoding the Fcxcex3RI subclass (Fcxcex3RIA, Fcxcex3RIB and Fcxcex3RIC) are clustered in region 1q21.1 of the long arm of chromosome 1; the genes encoding Fcxcex3RII isoforms (Fcxcex3RIIA, Fcxcex3RIIB and Fcxcex3RIIC) and the two genes encoding Fcxcex3RIII (Fcxcex3RIIIA and Fcxcex3RIIIB) are all clustered in region 1q22. FcRs are reviewed in Ravetch and Kinet, Annu. Rev. Immunol 9:457-92 (1991); Capel et al., Immunomethods 4:25-34 (1994); and de Haas et al., J. Lab. Clin. Med. 126:330-41 (1995).
While Fcxcex3RI binds monomeric IgG with a high affinity, Fcxcex3RII and Fcxcex3RIII are low-affinity receptors, interacting with complexed or aggregated IgG. The classical method for detecting these low-affinity receptors is by xe2x80x9crosettingxe2x80x9d using antibody-coated erythrocytes (EA) sensitized with IgGs. Bredius et al. evaluated rosette formation between IgG-sensitized red blood cells and polymorphonuclear leukocytes (PMN) which express Fcxcex3RIIa and Fcxcex3RIIIb at their cell-surface. Rosette was defined as three of more EA bound per PMN (Bredius et al. Immunology 83:624-630 (1994)). See, also, Tax et al. J. Immunol. 133(3):1185-1189 (1984); Nagarajan et al. J. Biol. Chem. 270(43):25762-25770 (1995); and Warmerdam et al. J. Immunol. 147(4):1338-1343 (1991) concerning rosette assays. However, binding of these EA xe2x80x9cimmune complexesxe2x80x9d to FcR is not easily quantified. Accordingly, more defined complexes with detectable affinity for these FcRs have been developed. For example, IgG dimers have been formed using anti-light chain monoclonal antibodies (Nagarajan et al., supra and Warmerdam et al., supra) or chemical cross-linking agents (Hogarth et al. Immunomethods 4:17-24 (1994); and Tamm et al. J. Biol. Chem. 271(7):3659-3666(1996)). Heat-aggregated immune complexes have also been evaluated for binding to cells expressing FcRs (Tax et al., supra and Tam et al., supra).
The binding site for the Fcxcex3Rs on human IgG was found to reside in the lower hinge region, primarily involving residues at amino acid positions 233-238, all of which were found to be necessary for full Fcxcex3R binding activity. Canfield and Morrison, J. Exp. Med. 173:1483-91 (1991); Chappel et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 88:9036-40 (1991); Lund et al., J. Immunol., 147:2657-62 (1991); Lund et al., Molec. Immunol., 29:53-59 (1992); Jefferis et al., Molec. Immunol., 27:1237-40 (1990); and Sarmay et al., Molec. Immunol., 29:633-639 (1992).
Pro331 in IgG3 was changed to Ser, and the affinity of this mutant to target cells analyzed. The affinity was found to be six-fold lower than that of unmutated IgG3, indicating the involvement of Pro331 in Fcxcex3RI binding. Morrison et al., Immunologist, 2:119-124 (1994); and Canfield and Morrison, J. Exp. Med. 173:1483-91 (1991).
In addition, Glu318 was identified as being involved in binding to Fcxcex3RII. Ward and Ghetie, Therapeutic Immunology 2:77-94 (1995).
The present invention provides a variant of a polypeptide comprising a human IgG Fc region, which variant comprises an amino acid substitution at amino acid position 329, or at two or all of amino acid positions 329, 331 and 322 of the human IgG Fc region, where the numbering of the residues in the IgG Fc region is that of the EU index as in Kabat.
The invention further relates to a variant of a polypeptide comprising a human IgG Fc region, which variant binds Fcxcex3RI, Fcxcex3RII, Fcxcex3RIII and FcRn but does not activate complement and comprises an amino acid substitution at amino acid position 322 or amino acid position 329, or both amino acid positions of the human IgG Fc region, where the numbering of the residues in the IgG Fc region is that of the EU index as in Kabat.
In yet a further aspect, the invention provides a method for modifying a polypeptide comprising a human IgG Fc region comprising substituting an amino acid residue at amino acid position 329, or at two or all of amino acid positions 329, 331 and 322 of the human IgG Fc region, where the numbering of the residues in the IgG Fc region is that of the EU index as in Kabat.
The invention also provides a composition comprising the polypeptide variant and a physiologically acceptable carrier or diluent. This composition for potential therapeutic use is sterile and may be lyophilized.
Diagnostic and therapeutic uses for the polypeptide variant are contemplated. In one diagnostic application, the invention provides a method for determining the presence of a protein of interest comprising exposing a sample suspected of containing the protein to the polypeptide variant and determining binding of the polypeptide variant to the sample. In one therapeutic application, the invention provides a method of treating a mammal suffering from a disorder comprising administering to the mammal a therapeutically effective amount of a variant of a polypeptide comprising a human IgG Fc region, which variant binds Fcxcex3RI, Fcxcex3RII, Fcxcex3RIII and FcRn but does not activate complement and comprises an amino acid substitution at amino acid position 329, 331 or 322 of the human IgG Fc region, where the numbering of the residues in the IgG Fc region is that of the EU index as in Kabat.
The invention further provides: isolated nucleic acid encoding the polypeptide variant; a vector comprising the nucleic acid, optionally, operably linked to control sequences recognized by a host cell transformed with the vector; a host cell comprising the vector; a process for producing the polypeptide variant comprising culturing this host cell so that the nucleic acid is expressed and, optionally, recovering the polypeptide variant from the host cell culture (e.g. from the host cell culture medium).
The invention also pertains to an immune complex comprising: (a) an Fc region-containing polypeptide; (b) a first target molecule which comprises at least two binding sites for the Fc region-containing polypeptide; and (c) a second target molecule comprises at least two binding sites for the first target molecule. The immune complex may be used in an FcR-binding assay, particularly where the FcR has a low affinity for the Fc region-containing polypeptide. Other uses for the immune complex are disclosed herein.
Moreover, the invention provides a method for determining binding of an analyte, such as an Fc region-containing polypeptide, to a receptor (e.g. a low affinity FcR) comprising the following steps performed sequentially: (a) forming a molecular complex between the analyte and a first target molecule, wherein the first target molecule comprises at least two binding sites for the analyte; and (b) determining binding of the molecular complex of step (a) to the receptor (e.g. to a binding domain of the receptor coated on an assay plate). Optionally, the molecular complex of step (a) further comprises a second target molecule which comprises at least two binding sites for the first target molecule.
The invention also relates to an assay kit, such as a kit useful for determining binding of an analyte to a receptor comprising: (a) a first target molecule which comprises at least two binding sites for the analyte; and (b) a second target molecule which comprises at least two binding sites for the first target molecule.
FIG. 1 is a schematic representation of a native IgG. Disulfide bonds are represented by heavy lines between CH1 and CL domains and the two CH2 domains. V is variable domain; C is constant domain; L stands for light chain and H stands for heavy chain.
FIG. 2 shows C1q binding of wild type (wt) C2B8 antibody; C2B8 antibody with a human IgG2 constant region (IgG2); and mutants K322A, K320A and E318A.
FIG. 3 depicts C1q binding of mutants P331A, P329A and K322A.
FIGS. 4A (SEQ ID NO:1) and 4B (SEQ ID NO:2) depict the amino acid sequences of E27 anti-IgE antibody light chain (FIG. 4A) and heavy chain (FIG. 4B).
FIG. 5 is a schematic diagram of the xe2x80x9cimmune complexxe2x80x9d prepared for use in the FcR assay described in Example 1. The hexamer comprising three anti-IgE antibody molecules (the xe2x80x9cFc region-containing polypeptidexe2x80x9d) and three IgE molecules (the xe2x80x9cfirst target moleculexe2x80x9d) is shown. IgE has two xe2x80x9cbinding sitesxe2x80x9d for the anti-IgE antibody (E27) in the Fc region thereof. Each IgE molecule in the complex is further able to bind two VEGF molecules (xe2x80x9cthe second target polypeptidexe2x80x9d). VEGF has two xe2x80x9cbinding sitesxe2x80x9d for IgE.